Those Eyes
by NachtAngel
Summary: OneShot. PeinKonan. “Because, everyone needs somebody who looks at them with worried, loving eyes.”


Just so you know this is AU and all of the Akatuski are alive, also I don't know much about Konan and am kinda guessing at her personality D=

It was late; me and the rest of Akatuski were travelling through the land of fire. We were following the nine-tails, it wasn't exactly hard, he was in the forth tail form and was currently destroying most things in his path. We believe that he had been arguing with that Uchiha boy again. There was a large group of Konoha-nin on his trail as well, but Pein had decided that it was this was our only chance. There was going to be a big battle tonight, and it was going to be messy. There was a storm brewing and it was already raining.

He was quickening his pace, and it was getting harder to keep up with him. It had been a hard week, we had all been working non-stop, travelling from village to village. I had managed to capture my target, the 5-tails, although at a price, I had gotten a couple of broken ribs from the fight. I had had some treatment on them but they still hurt quite a lot, and I was finding it difficult to keep up with the rest of the group.

There was a roar of thunder, followed by a crack of lightning. The storm had arrived; luckily we were finally catching up with him. We began to spilt up into our pairs and began to surround him. The boy was slowing. Being in that form caused a lot of pressure on the boy, he would be in a lot of pain after this if he did survive. Which was unlikely seeing as all of the members of Akatuski were here, but I always was very cautious. If we were too confident we could slip up.

"Konan" I looked over to my partner.

"Lets go."

"Hai!" and with that one word it all began. We ran at the boy fox. The Konoha-nin ran also. There was a full fight starting. I created my paper wings and flew up high. I watched the fight below, each pairing took on a group of leaf ninjas, while Pein surrounded the boy. Deidara was flying above me create different clay animals. Zetsu was staying hidden in the ground waiting for his moment. There were many Jonin among the Konoha-nin. Copy-nin Kakashi, staying true to his name was countering Kisame's attacks, while trying to get closer to Itachi, who was already in a genjitsu battle with a dark haired women and what seemed to be her partner. The way he looked at her, the worry in his eyes as she fell to the floor as Itachi struck her shoulder with a kunai. As I watched them, I longed for someone to look at me like that. There was a man in a green jumpsuit. No wait. There was two. They looked like twins if one wasn't a lot shorter and younger looking. They were helping Kakashi fight Kisame. Another team arrived that began to help the couple against Itachi. A large boy, a girl with long blonde hair and another boy with dark hair, they worked well together, most likely had been together in their genin team. Another team was fighting Sasori, there was a hyuuga girl, a dark haired boy who seemed to be using bugs, and another one with a large dog. The Konoha-nin seemed to be crawling out fo the woodwork, two more arrived and helped the green twins and Kakashi, a girl with a large scroll, she looked like a weapons specialist by the way she fought, long distance, and another Hyuuga, a male this time. The girl watched him carefully as he fought. Actually they all seemed to be watching each other, making sure they were okay, except for one boy, pale, dark hair, his fighting style involved drawing on a scroll and making what he drew real. He wasn't fight anyone in particular but his facial expression was more vacant then Itachi's. There was a girl next to him, vibrant pink hair. She was watching the fox. Her eyes full of worry and confusing and uselessness. The man next to her was watching him to, but he seemed to be waiting for a moment to do something. As the battle continued I began to see the bonds between these ninja. The three fighting against Sasori were a team, as were the three against Itachi, their Jonin leaders were the couple. The green twins and the other two are also a team. The pink haired girl was the fox boy's teammate. As was the pale boy, but he came later on, most likely a replacement for the Uchiha. Who was currently out of sight. I was surprised he wasn't here fighting Itachi. Pein was beginning to get a hold of the boy, Naruto was his name, I had heard Sakura the pink haired girl shout it out. Kakashi had left the fight against Kisame and was currently helping the man that had come with Sakura and the pale boy, get closer to Naruto. More Ninja had arrived, they were fighting the "zombie brothers", who following their names, were not backing down easily.

There was a loud bang. Deidara had began his attack. He was dropping many C1 bombs onto the groups of people and the tailed demon. The fight was heating up now, The kid was beginning to leak a fifth tail in his fight against Pein and Tobi. Naruto let out a loud roar blowing everyone back. I flew higher trying to get a better view. One of Pein's bodies had taken the main blow, but the scenery was destroyed. The rain was falling harder now, making it muddy and dark. I could see Deidara above me.

"Deidara!" He looked at me and nodded. Swooping down I made a couple of hand signs and began to cover the boy in paper, constricting his movements. Deidara dropped various bombs around him. His roar moved the groups of Konoha-nin back, and the other members of Akatuski tried to keep it that way. With less interference we made our final move, all hands on deck type of thing. Tobi began drawing signs on the ground, as Pein tried to cause some impending damage to make it easyier and try and get him out of the fifth tail stage. I tried my best to contain him, but his skin began to burn the paper. He was getting distressed and angry from all of the attacks we were making on him. It wasn't working, and we couldn't hold him long enough for Tobi to be ready. I could see a sixth tail emerging, he was getting bigger as well.

"Pein, I can't hold him!" With only myself, Tobi, Deidara and the remaining five bodies of Pein weren't enough, we needed the whole team, but with the Konoha-nin here that wouldn't happen.

"Itachi, Kisame come and help, the rest of you hold off the other leaf ninjas" I watched Pein as he shouted orders at our team. Deidara created a diversion with his bombs to keep the Konoha-nin distracted while the switch took place. Kisame began using a variety of water jutsu on the boy, while Itachi trapped him in various genjitsu. But it was still not enough, Naruto stomped into the ground with his six tails, destroying it and making a hundred foot crater, depth and width ways. Everyone was pushed back hundreds of feet. The storm was beating down on us now, soaking everything in its path and creating loud bangs and crashes in the background. The large fox looked around at his work. Watching his friends and enemies emerge from the rubble. Everyone seemed to be hurt in one way or another. Sakura and the blonde were running around healing the more serious wounds. I could see the pain in her eyes as she glanced over to Naruto ever two seconds. I turned back to him again. He was looking straight at me. His evil glare pierced through me. Before I could act a long hand reached out for me, I began creating paper jutsu making a wall around me as I flew higher and faster away from the demon fox. I threw kunai and paper daggers at him, tried to contain him, but nothing was working. He smashed through my walls with ease, and the kunai were doing nothing but annoy him. I looked around I couldn't see anyone. Then I saw him. Those eyes. Covered in worry and despair. Were they directed at me? I couldn't tell. And then all I saw was black. I crashed into what I thought was the ground at great forced, my ribs had defiantly broke again. There was aloud bang and I could hear something that sounded like wood. I could hear cries of Naruto's name, and a blood-curling scream of the boy. But none of that mattered now. I slowly opened my eyes, I could feel strong arms wrapped around me. When I finally opened them, I was met with a familiar face. His orange hair messy, blood splattered over his face, and four other dead bodies surrounding me.

"W-why..?" I breathed out, quietly. Trying to ignore the pain in my side. I looked into his eyes. Those sacred eyes, once filled with worry now full of joy and relief.

"Because, everyone needs somebody who looks at them with worried, loving eyes." And then he leant down and kissed me, and then I let the darkness take over me, because I knew, he would be there when I woke up.


End file.
